Eve Got Bored (Syndra x Evelynn)
by lewdnesses
Summary: Evelynn and Syndra play a series of adult 'pranks' on each other ranging from public humiliation to anal insertion.
1. Chapter 1

Syndra's dark magic burns the paper to ashes as she crumbles it in her hand, the crudely handwritten note saying: _I wanted to have a little fun today, so I took your panties while you were loading into the Rift, have fun! 3 -Eve_

A slight breeze blows through the rift, and Syndra definitely feels it. The trip to lane seems to take much longer than usual. _This miniskirt was a horrible idea_ , she thinks, _it hardly even covers half my thighs_ …

Holding the skirt down, and standing stiffly under the tower Syndra, with a sinking sense of dread, sees the enemy mid-laner approach- Yasuo. Staring at him, her privates only an inch out of sight, she says to herself, "This is going to be painful."

A few seconds later she moves to the edge of the lane, well away from the newly spawned minions marching on toward their deaths; she knows they're hardly even considered living creatures but, even then, being two feet tall gives them the perfect vantage point to look up the too-short-skirt. The sound of metal on armor snaps Syndra back into the moment, only just in time to avoid a tornado from Yasuo. As the whirlwind whips past her, her worst fears come to fruition, the gust makes quick work of flapping the skirt just far enough upward to show the lack of any further dressing. Managing only a small squeak, she quickly holds down the skirt, a red blush already taking over her face. Whipping her gaze at Yasuo she braces for the worst, but he stands poised over a minion very carefully timing his next strike, a look of such concentration on his face that it is obvious that nothing from the outside world would be making it into that head. With a yell the sword falls, piercing the ground, not the minion. Syndra lets out a sigh of relief, "At least something is going my way, Yasuo is bronze."

"I COMING IN FOR GANK!" Mundo shouts from the wraith camp, and before Syndra can ping him back, or fill him in on the fact that you should not level two gank as Mundo jungle- or really play Mundo jungle, he flashes over the wall and throws a cleaver. By some miracle the shot connects, slowing Yasuo, with a grunt Mundo shouts, "WHAT YOU DOING? STUN HIM!"

The stun combo is one so practiced that Syndra doesn't even think about it as she throws down the a dark sphere and launches it with a magical wind- a wind that blows both ways. The force of the gust causes her tiny skirt to fly upward, completely revealing her naked, round, cheeks to the fresh minion wave behind her, giving them one glimpse at curvy bliss before their inevitable deaths.

Syndra looks at Yasuo lying on the ground, a dark sphere weighing him down, he looks up and catches a peek of the bare flesh, "Hey, are you not wear-"

His words are cut off by a dark sphere replacing his skull. Once again holding down her skirt Syndra thinks, _That was way too close, I'll just hide in the jungle for awhile_. She cautiously makes her way to the red buff pit and squats down, hiding in the nearby brush. The tall grass tickles Syndra's lower regions, and with a deep sigh she tries to get in a more comfortable position. The brush shoving rudely between her legs causes a familiar warmth to slowly come over her, "Ugh, not now."

Despite the vocal protests, her genitals continue to send waves of temptation throughout her body. Almost unconsciously she begins small gyrations of her hips, causing the grass to further rub her uncovered privates. _Fuck it_ , giving up on dignity she sends a finger to answer her body's call, _no one can see me anyway, not like my team looks at the map._

That thought bounces around in her mind, the fact that she is touching herself in plain view, if anyone were to actually pay attention to their teammates they would see that she's fingering herself in the bush while they're all trying so desperately for victory. The notion strengthens the waves of lust emanating from her crotch, a few drops of warm liquid squeeze their way out of Syndra- dripping onto the jungle floor.

Panting, she begins to fondle herself with her unoccupied hand, unintentionally slipping a nipple out of her tight, strapless, blouse; the other breast quickly follows. With a pinch of her own nipple she digs harder into her lusty slit. Getting carried away, she doesn't notice that a drop of drool forms at the side of her mouth. The warmth throughout her body is reaching a high point, and her crotch is a wet mess when she is snapped very quickly back into the game.

"SYNDRA!"

She is squatting in a bush, hand wet with her own juices, skirt ridden up to completely reveal anything sacred, breasts hanging out, when her teammate shouts her name. Syndra contemplates killing herself right then and there when another shout comes, "WE NEED TEAMFIGHT!"

 _No way, there is no way they can actually be this dense._ Quickly realising that they are in fact that dense, she fixes her clothing, covering up her nipples, crotch, and ass and makes her way to join the team in the mid lane. Unsure of why they want to teamfight at eight minutes into the match Syndra looks around, trying to take stock of the situation. She turns to her team to ask them what the plan is, the short moment of distraction is the only thing needed to start off the fight.

"Hiku!"

The enemy Lee Sin throws a sonic wave into the cluster, by blind luck (hue) it connects directly with Syndra. Without a seconds delay Lee connects the kick, flashes farther into the enemy team, and kicks Syndra back into his own.

Lee is killed in seconds, but that means absolutely nothing to Syndra, who lands in front of the enemy team, sliding along the rough ground for a few feet. As she slides her skirt is pulled back to display her crotch. She spreads her legs apart to stop the slide, clearly showing the rounded lips of her vagina enclosing the pink folds of flesh, still glistening from her earlier masterbation session, all topped with a small patch of pubic hair.

She sits, mortified and slack jawed, looking at the enemy team as they very noticeably look back at her. Once again, she feels a slight breeze, the cool sensation reminds her of just how wet the area between her legs is. To top off the situation, out of all the possibilities in the league, the champion who happens to be standing just a couple feet away has his head at the perfect level to take in the entirety of the scene - Teemo. He makes no effort to hide the fact that he is staring directly at her moist pussy, and that makes Syndra all the more horrified.

After a few seconds the paralysation fades away and Syndra snaps her legs together. Making the situation even worse, and even more awkward, the enemy team makes no move to stop her as she begins recalling. Once she is back in base she says tells her team, "Forfeit at twenty, I am not moving."

The enemy team is still standing in mid lane, looking at patch of grass flattened by Syndra's bare butt, thinking about what it is they just saw. None of them make a move, or say anything, until Teemo begins giggling to himself uncontrollably. He gets questioning looks from the rest of his team until, through fits of laughter, he says, "The carpet matches the drapes!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bot lane are you going to leash, or what? This new jungle destroys me!" Evelynn stands before the mighty force that is level one Gromp, taping her foot in annoyance at the general lack of intelligence shown from the bottom lane duo. Shaking her head in disgust she begins the fight alone.

A few violent seconds later and Gromp lays defeated, Evelynn standing over the corpse with a mere sliver of health left. It is at this point, when a slight breeze would be a serious hazard, that her mid-laner pinges missing. At first Eve thinks nothing of it, then a quick look at the enemy team roster reveals Syndra to be the missing champion. The two of them had not met up since the incident involving Syndra's stolen panties, and that was very much due to Evelynn avoiding any confrontation- knowing Syndra is extremely pissed.

Starting to feel a slight panic Eve begins to recall, feeling very vulnerable. Her last potion runs out and the backing animation is just about to finish when a small ball of dark energy flies out from the blue buff bush. Her recalling canceled, Eve thinks to herself, _Shit,_ _at least I still have flash._

Turning to the wall and preparing to flash Evelynn is stopped by an unexpected blow. It shocks her enough to make her lose focus. As her view clears she sees Syndra exit the nearby bush. Evelynn turns to run, but her stomach sinks as she realises she can not move.

"Morgana owed me a favour, so I had her root you, you're not going anywhere for a _long_ time," The grin on Syndra's face, one of such gleeful malice, sends shivers down Evelynn's spine.

Trying to defuse the situation the blue jungler lets out a nervous laugh, "Hey, I guess you're going to kill me now, right? Darn, guess I'm first blood, you really got me!"

The dark mage laughs, floats towards Eve and brushes a hand gently on her face, "You know very well that this won't end easily."

Evelynn openes her mouth to respond, but can not manage any words as Syndra quickly and bluntly sweeps her hand down from Eve's face and onto her slim bra, pulling it down and allowing the Jungler's breasts to bounce freely in the open air. They stand there for a second, Evelynn slack jawed and Syndra with a grin on her face, then Syndra proceeds. She grabs one of Evelynn's dark pink nipples and gives it a squeeze.

"You know, I lost that game because. of. you." Syndra punctuates each word with a nipple pinch, it takes all Evelynn has not to gasp.

"Come on, it was all in good fun, you didn't get hurt or anything," Evelynn pleads, only to have her other nipple also caught in Syndra's grasp.

Giving both of Evelynn's nipples a strong twist Syndra replies, "Teemo saw my cunt. Do you have any idea what it's like to know that that little yordle probably masturbates while thinking about me?"

"Ugh, yeah alright, it was a low blow, but now you've had your fun, you've played with my tits. All good yeah, you can even kill me! Think off the gold!"

"I'm thinking of alot more than gold right now," With one final pinch of Evelynn's now swollen nipples Syndra lets go and moves her hands down the Jungler's scantily clad body. Sticking a finger in the lining of Evelynn's panties Syndra says, "You probably like this, you already run around in your underwear."

"Like what? Sexual harassment?"

Syndra replies with a grin and pulls on the lining of the panties, stretching them enough to allow the mid laner to look down inside at Evelynn's shaved crotch, "Showing off."

While it is true that Evelynn often strippes naked when she is invisible, enjoying the pleasure of it, there was no way she would admit this to Syndra. Pressing her thighs together she says, "Hey, don't try to call me the pervert here; I was just playing around I did not go _this_ far."

With a quick laugh Syndra releases Evelynn's panty lining, they give a satisfying snap as they reconnect with her skin. Evelynn stands, rooted, her breasts hanging out, and getting slightly horny. At this point Syndra strays away from the jungler's crotch, moving farther down she begins to slowly undo Evelynn's elaborate leggings. Each buckle being undone made Evelynn feel a slight bit hotter. By the time the leggings fall to the ground Evelynn's nipples have grown hard, pointing firmly into the jungle. Leaving the leggings in a pile on the ground Syndra stands up and cheerfully discovers Evelynn's erect nipples, "Oh hey, I _knew_ you liked it!"

Evelynn doesn't even bother to reply, her heart rate increases as Syndra once again begins to pluck at her nipples. Keeping a firm grasp on one of Evelynn's tits Syndra slides her free hand to grab the bra that had gotten stuck under the weight of the jungler's breasts. A swift tug is all it takes to leave Evelynn standing in the middle of the jungle with nothing but her panties on. The jungler shivers, but not at all from being cold, she continues to sway her thighs from side to side; wanting to touch herself but knowing she'd never hear the end of it. Syndra easily picked up on the signs, her grin widens at Evelynn's clear mix of emotions.

Crouching down Syndra places her face right next to the jungler's crotch. She slowly rubs a single finger up the blue leg, stopping just short of her panties- loving the gasp of annoyance from Evelynn. A few more seconds of teasing, gently brushing exposed flesh, and Syndra knows it is time to finish her revenge.

Evelynn is panting heavily, her breasts rising and falling with each breath. She is too horny to bother opposing, she is even grateful when Syndra once again takes grip of her panties. Syndra is glad to see a damp spot forming on the panties, it makes her plan all the more rewarding. With a final brush of Evelynn's inner thigh Syndra roughly pulls down the panties. Leaving them in a moist heap at Evelynn's ankles, a drop of clear liquid slowly oozes from the jungler and further soiled the underwear.

Syndra walks behind Evelynn, out of her sight, and takes out the object of her evil. Evelynn gasps as a large, hard, object is shoved up between her legs from behind, pushing tantalizingly into her quivering vagina. She inhales sharply as it is pulled quickly out, before she can give any protest she is shoved forward, hard. Still rooted from the Morgana perma stun Evelynn can do nothing but stay on all fours in the jungle. Syndra takes in the view for a second, appreciating her work. Evelynn is on her hands and knees, breasts dangling, hard nipples pointing at the ground. Naked aside from the wet panties around her ankles, her round, blue, ass completely exposed to the surrounding jungle. It is at this point that Syndra once again rubs the hard object against Evelynn's wet crotch. This time, however, she does not shove it into the Jungler's pussy, but into the other hole that is normally unexposed.

Evelynn's eyes widen, her body shaking with the need for pleasure, instead of pleasure she receives a painful stretch in a place that she does not want stretched. Her body reacts on its own, clenching the large cylinder in her ass. Syndra takes it upon herself to shove the object farther in, and Evelynn feels all of the ridges- twitching as each curve forces its way past her tight flesh.

Through heavy panting, still fighting the immense need to ravage her own crotch, Evelynn rasps, "What is that?"

Rather than directly answering the question Syndra replies, tapping the object and sending vibrations into Evelynn as she does, "You know pretty well that people at this level almost never look at the map, right?"

"Duh," Evelynn says, clenching her rear with every tap from Syndra, "This is bronze."

"Well, almost does not mean never."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Eventually one of these drooling morons _will_ look at the map."

"Fuck, get to the point."

"Well," Syndra says, adding a slap to one of Evelynn's exposed ass cheeks, "That new toy I just got you-"

Grabbing onto it, shoving in and out roughly, Syndra said, "is a pink ward."

Evelynn lets out an involuntary gasp, at this point Syndra is feeling a moisture of her own forming in her panties, there is something incredibly pleasing to her about the pink rod jammed halfway into the blue ass. Knowing it is time to go Syndra begins to recall, she cancels it halfway through.

She once again stands behind Evelynn. With a smile on her face the dark mage sticks two fingers in her mouth, getting them very wet, and then crouches down behind the rooted jungler. With no warning or tact Syndra jams her fingers into Evelynn's cunt, sliding in and out aggressively for a few seconds. She stops before Evelynn can reach her climax, and begins recalling again; an immense feeling of satisfaction knowing she had just served up revenge with a cherry on top. As she begins to disappear back to her fountain she sticks the same fingers into her own panties and begins to rub, knowing she would enjoy a good masturbation session as soon as she could get the chance.

The jungler hears Syndra recall. Evelynn could not move from the spot, or get up, but she is most definitely able to move her arms. As soon as she is sure that Syndra is gone she desperately begins rubbing herself. Not caring about how wet her hand gets, or further ruining her panties, she digs into her throbbing crotch. The feeling of masturbation is greatly intensified by the constant clenching of her asshole around the ward stuck in her. A dim thought occurs to her that wards give vision, but the waves of pleasure emanating throughout her body shove the thought aside.

She is close, the waves of sexual heat will not allow her to stop for anything- this becomes apparent when the ward in her ass begins to shake violently. Not caring what it is Evelynn only gets off harder to the sensation, "FUCK!"

Orgasm. One more intense than any she had experienced before, it leaves streams of juices flowing down her naked legs. The ward she is clenching stops vibrating, and as it does Evelynn realises what had caused the effect. The sound of the teleport summoner spell fades out, and Evelynn is able to turn herself around. Evelynn stares slack jawed, breasts exposed, legs soaked from masturbation, panties at her ankles, and a pink ward jammed quite far up her ass- the same pink ward that an enemy champion had just teleported too.

The little yordle is only inches way, his eyes directly in line with Evelynn's wet pussy and stuffed ass. With one of his high pitched giggles he says, "So you shave down there?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to Summoner's Rift!_

The game begins, and Evelynn does not waste a single second, "Nasus now!"

" _Wither._ "

Syndra and Evelynn are on the same team, something Evelynn had been waiting on for quite some time. They also have Nasus on their team, a Nasus who had just placed a wither on Syndra. Evelynn sends a nod at the top lane dog and he rushes off, eager to mash q for the next twenty minutes. Once he, and the bottom lane duo, leave the fountain Evelynn sets to work on her plans for revenge.

The wither, also referred to as perma stun, forces Syndra to stand frozen as Evelynn grins at her. Grabbing the lower hem of Syndra's skirt Evelynn says, "I'm going to take off more than just your panties this time. You know Teemo _teleported_ to that pink you shoved up my ass?"

The sands of time do not allow Syndra to respond, or to do anything to stop Evelynn from pulling her skirt down. The fabric lands in a heap on the fountain stones, followed shortly after by Syndra's panties and blouse. Evelynn gleefully takes in the look of terror in Syndra's eyes as she grabs onto the mage's last scrap of clothing- her bra which comes off with a single tug.

Evelynn laughs, looking at Syndra standing completely naked in the fountain. She cheerfully gropes the mid laner's naked breasts, showing no mercy in the action. After a few solid seconds of groping she moves onto just the nipples, pinching both of them tightly. She recalls Syndra doing the same thing to her in the jungle, which is why she feels no remorse in aggressively twisting them.

Evelynn bites her lip, trying to hold back the satisfaction of the act. Forcing herself to stop, she moves onto the next stage of her plan. Standing in front of the nude mage Evelynn licks her fingers, then takes a few steps forward.

Evelynn leans in, her own breasts squishing against Syndra's naked tits, and then sticks her wet fingers up between Syndra's legs. Syndra can only manage to squeak through the binding magic, Evelynn goes all the way in. For a full minute Evelynn relentlessly burrows into Syndra's pussy. Moving her fingers in, out, and in every other direction she can imagine. It isn't until a satisfying puddle covers the floor under Syndra's crotch that she stops her aggressive fingering.

"Looks like you didn't cum," Evelynn says, running a finger along Syndra's slit, "all according to plan. Speaking of the plan-"

Evelynn walks behind Syndra, unable to resist herself she slaps the naked, tight, ass infront of her. Then she crouches down and takes hold of Syndra's ankles. With one quick yank she pulls the mid laner off her lands just the way Evelynn wanted- tits down ass up.

"Want to know the best part of my plan?" Evelynn teases Syndra's exposed asshole as she speaks, "One of our lanes is going to back, or die, eventually and here you are- naked with a soaked pussy. It adds excitement, buut You've already been seen naked though, and because of you I have too. Sooo, I think it's time I got back at you with interest."

It takes a moment for Syndra to register the words, her body is so hot she can hardly focus. But the reality of what Evelynn said becomes very apparent as something is shoved into her ass. Her eyes widen as Evelynn tilts the object and a cold liquid floods into Syndra.

Evelynn licks her lips at the sight of her own cruel revenge. Syndra's rear end is in the air, her cunt very clearly soaked, with a mana potion pouring into her asshole. Once the bottle has completely emptied its contents into Syndra's rear Evelynn takes it out and slightly teases Syndra's quivering vagina, "I bet you're pretty horny, huh? Feel like you just _need_ to cum? Don't worry, I'm sure you will soon, in fact I'm counting on the fact that you won't be able to resist."

As she finishes her sentence she crouches down and blows on Syndra's pussy- knowing the sensation will drive her just slightly closer to the edge. Then, when she feels that the mid laner is about to lose it, she stops and stands up, "Even wither wears off- eventually- so I'm going to have to finish up here. I gotta give you a couple more gifts first- I'd _hate_ for you to go to lane unprepared."

With that Evelynn unloads another mana potion into Syndra's ass- and then another still. Once three empty vials lay in the puddle of Syndra's juices Evelynn is satisfied. She walks over to the pile of Syndra's clothes, and takes out the bra and panties, then throws the remainder on top of the withered mage, "Looks like wither is wearing off- oh and our bot lane is about to die, good luck this game~!"

With that Evelynn dashes out of the fountain, eager to watch the show from the jungle. Syndra recovers from Nasus' "slow" and is able to move again. With a quick look at the map she realises Evelynn did not lie, their ad carry had just died. She only has a matter of seconds before he'd respawn right on top of her.

She rushes to stand up, but quickly hits a brick wall, the potions slosh around inside of her and her pussy begs for attention. She can't even manage to stand up straight, let alone get dressed. Trying to think fast she wobbles out of the fountain, unable to separate her knees due to the intense sensations coming from her lower regions. Hugging her clothes to her chest Syndra only makes it as far as the nexus before having to stop. She is only just out of sight when Graves- their ad carry- respawns. He dashes back towards bot lane without giving a second glance to anything around him. Syndra lets out a sigh of relief and begins to slowly pull on her skirt.

She would have to do another game with no panties, except this time her crotch is already soaked and her ass feels like it might explode. Her entire body shaking, she manages to get her skirt on. Standing up Syndra realises her tits are still hanging out in the open. She can hardly focus as she pulls on her top. Middle lane stretches out ahead of her, she wants to go hide in the jungle- but Evelynn would undoubtedly have a field day with that. Her only choice is to go mid.

Slowly she tries to use her powers to levitate, it is certainly easier on her bowels than walking, but she still can't straighten out her body. As she floats down the lane she realises she had lifted up her own skirt and was absently rubbing her pussy. _Fuck, this is exactly what Eve wanted_ Syndra thinks, struggling to collect her thoughts as the potions caused an odd gurgling noise in her bowels.

Standing under her tower she pays no attention to who the enemy mid laner is, only to the fact that something is dripping down her leg. Syndra bites her lip, trying desperately to control both of her holes, not knowing which one the liquid is leaking from. The only thing she can focus on is the mad twitching of her asshole, so she does not notice that the enemy midlaner has pushed all the way to her turret. When she does eventually notice she almost spills the contents of her ass immediately, but somehow manages to hold on.

Syndra groans to herself, "Of fucking course. Who the fuck plays teemo mid?"

She can't even manage to attack the minions, she just stays back near the turret- out of the yordles range. She rubs her legs together, trying to satisfy her pussy without angering her ass. More liquid drips down her leg, looking down she sees that it is clear- her asshole is holding its own.

That is what she thinks, at least, as Evelynn comes in to finish her plan. Syndra is far too preoccupied to notice the stealthed jungler walking up the lane. Once Evelynn stands a single foot behind Syndra she slowly, carefully, reaches upward- taking hold of the bottoms of Syndra's blouse and skirt.

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH!"

At first Syndra doesn't even understand the shout, but she does understand that her skirt is on the ground beneath her and her breasts are hanging out- she is exposed. All she can do is open her mouth, staring at the blouse that had been pulled down.

As Syndra tries to take in the situation Evelynn strikes, quickly crouching down she shoves the perfectly selected item up Syndra's wet vagina and jumps back. Ready to see the fireworks.

The ridges, bumps, and curves of the void staff shoved up Syndra's already desperate cunt are too much for her. All she can do is scream as she orgasms, losing complete control of her crotch area Syndra's asshole lets lose the stream of potions it had been holding back.

Evelynn sits back and stares, unable to remove the wide grin from her face. For the amount of liquid coming out of her cunt Syndra appears to be pissing herself, and at the same time potions spurt out of her ass. A blue puddle quickly forms under Syndra, completely ruining her skirt. To Evelynn's amazement and joy Syndra appears to be completely losing it. Instead of running away from embarrassment she falls on the ground, arching her back and grabbing hold of the void staff in her pussy. The wet sloshing sound it makes as it rubs between Syndra's soaked flaps pushes Evelynn to her own limit. The jungler sticks her hand down her panties and rubs her clit as she watches Syndra continuously climax.

All at once Syndra stops, falling into the puddle of her own mess, her asscheeks covered in splotches of potion, her breasts with their hard nipples rise and fall rapidly with her breathing- a trail of drool coming out of her mouth. A look of bliss beyond caring is on Syndra's blushed face.

Having been almost just as horny the entire game Evelynn comes to her own quiet climax, leaving a noticeable splotch on her panties. Syndra manages to get herself up, her thighs clearly tembling from the intensity of her ograsm, she flips herself over onto knees and elbows- ass in the air pointing towards the enemy tower. She groans as she gets off her elbows and onto her hands, her back arches and a final squirt of potion shoots out of her asshole.

Evelynn watches it fly into the lane, and land on one hated yordle. Teemo had been a previous witness to their shenanigans, but this time he is not laughing. A look of horror is on the little yordles face as drops of potion, and probably Syndra's piss, slide down his face. This time he is the one to back, completely mortified. Syndra also backs, leaving her skirt in lane and not even bothering to fix her blouse and cover her breasts. Evelynn is left staring at the mess that came out of Syndra, and she is still immensely horny. Knowing that she is stealthed she strips completely naked and fingers herself properly- she loses track of how many times she orgasms by the twenty minutes mark. Which is when, oddly enough, the enemy team forfeits. Complaining after the game about Teemo's lack of participation.


	4. Chapter 4

Torn clothes, twisted nipples, stretched assholes, forced enmas, and much more. Teemo remembers all of it. He had been dragged into Syndra and Evelynn's perverse war the day that Syndra's crotch got shoved in his face. He fell victim to their antics when he was sprayed by potions squirted from Syndra's anus. Now, as he stands invisible in a bush, he witnesses another of their confrontations.

Syndra got the jump this time- Evelynn is hanging from a tree by her panties with her arms tied behind her back. The underwear is very clearly wedged into her crotch. Evelynn squirms, trying to relieve any pressure on her pussy, but it only drives the wedgie tighter. As Eve struggles Syndra walks to her side and pulls her forward slightly, providing a clear line of sight into Evelynn's panties and the round blue buttcheeks underneath. It is over these buttcheeks that Syndra upends a health potion.

"I think I might just leave you hanging here all game," Syndra says the liquid oozes into all of Evelynn's lower crevices. She then tears off Evelynn's top, revealing the dark blue nipples underneath, "We can't leave these out, can we?"

With that Syndra clips a faerie charm onto each of Evelynn's exposed nipples. To top it all off she pours another potion over Evelynn's breasts. Then, true to her word, Syndra leaves throwing one last remark over her shoulder, "Maybe I'll come back later with a few more items!"

Once Syndra is completely out of sight, happily squishing minions in the mid lane, Teemo makes his move. He unstealths and makes his way over to the bound, exposed, jungler. The clamps on her nipples cause Evelynn to squeak her words out as she swears, "You god damn furry pervert!"

Teemo wastes no time, he does not bother explaining that it's quite ironic to call someone a pervert when the accuser is hanging naked from a tree with potion dripping off of their naughty bits. He says nothing as he sets to work. One minute Evelynn is swearing at Teemo while struggling to contain the pain in her crotch, the next she is slumped over unconscious as a result of a special mushroom.

She ends up slumping further forward than Teemo had anticipated, and she ends up completely falling out of her panties. The blue jungler lies ass-up, cunt exposed, on the jungle floor. It is a familiar sight, Teemo sighs. He then goes to pick up his hardware that he had hidden in the brush. If these two fools want perverse Teemo will show them perverse.

Once his work is done on Evelynn and she is hidden in a nearby bush, Teemo begins to prepare for Syndra's return. Once an ample minefield is laid out he returns to his stealthed position in the nearby brush. He looks over at the remainder of his tools. Thinking of how they'll put an end to this sex war. Teemo snickers to himself before saying, "The hunt is on."

The hunt doesn't last very long, it is only a few minutes before Syndra returns to the jungle- eager to further humiliate her prey. After she hits the first mushroom, however, she is the one that becomes the prey. Teemo is on her in seconds.

Once he has her unconscious on the jungle floor he once again begins his work. He carelessly reaches up her skirt and pulls down the mage's panties. He throws them in a heap on the jungle floor as he realises they're wet. His jaw drops, he lifts Syndra's skirt and flips it over her ass, completely revealing her nether regions. Sure enough, her pussy is glistening, torturing Evelynn actually turns her on.

He wasn't sure why he was surprised, he should know her to be eternally horny by now. No matter, Teemo casts the fact aside and continues undressing Syndra. Her skirt, top, and finally bra all end up in the same pile as her panties. With the mage naked and unconscious at his feet Teemo reaches for his tools and begins to enact his revenge.

He spreads her legs, and once again takes note of the fact that her carpet matches her drapes, he giggles and proceeds. He does not rape her, that would be disgusting and cowardly, but he does insert something into her- his tools.

A large metal dildo, exactly like the one he had also shoved into Evelynn's cunt, makes it's way into Syndra. Even when unconscious she is horny, a sleepy moan escapes her mouth as Teemo shoves the rod in. He then moves on to her other hole, which he fills with a decent sized butt plug. Of course, insertion is not enough- not nearly enough. Teemo then takes his specially measured chastity belt and slides it up Syndra's legs. Once all the way on and it firmly holds the dildo and butt plug in place, Teemo secures it with a magic-resistant lock- not planning on it coming off anytime soon.

He then moves up Syndra's body, her breasts lay plump against her body. It is these breasts, in all their naked glory, that Teemo begins to grab. He shoves them into yet another of his devices, a metal bra- also secured with a lock. Once the tits are locked away Teemo grins, it will be torture for the mage to not be able to fondle herself. He then drags the metal clad mid laner to the brush and leaves her next to Evelynn.

He stands back to admire his work, both Evelynn and Syndra are locked up in chastity belts. Stuffed with dildos that they won't be able to control. And neither of them will be able to whip their nipples out in public again, at least until he decides to free them. But the best part of his revenge will come when they wake up.

Teemo sits invisibly, knowing that the shrooms will soon wear off. Luckily, both of them wake at the same time. He only gives them a moment to appreciate their situation before he unstealths.

"You-" Syndra begins to speak, but Teemo cuts her off.

"Listen up, both of you sluts," Despite his high pitch voice he still manages to sound intimidating, "I want you both to squirm around and feel what I did."

Both of them comply, and once they feel the dildos and plugs their eyes widen in realisation and Teemo continues, "Yeah, those aren't going anywhere. You can try all you want but those dildos are not coming out, and those chastity belts are not coming off. Now, I want you both to finger your own assholes."

"You pervert rat!" Evelynn is cut off by a glare from Teemo. Wordlessly she gets on her knees and reaches between her legs, Syndra does the same.

"Nothing, right?" Teemo then reaches behind his back and holds up two keys, "I'm sure that both of you will figure out how to pee. A dildo won't stop you from doing that, but number two- on the other hand… That might get a bit more messy. I imagine it is hard to poop with a butt plug locked up your ass."

"I should let you both know that those belts are staying on for at least a week- to give you sluts time to consider just how much you like stuffing your own cunts. Now, these keys unlock a little metal flap on the back of those belts, they're the only way to take out the butt plugs. In other words, if you don't have these keys you won't be able to shit for a week."

"I'll kill you-" Syndra begins to move towards the Yordle, but he steps back and waves they key around.

"An entire week," Teemo notices a trickle of liquid flowing down Syndra's leg, "You are such a horny slut."

"Just give us the keys…" Evelynn struggles to speak, her asshole clenches and pulses as it feels the butt plug.

"Not so easily," Teemo retorts, "Should I remind you that because of you two bitches I got anal sprayed by little miss horny over here!"

The reality of a week with the butt plug starts to set in and both of the girls grow desperate for the keys. Teemo sees this and smiles, "Oh, I forgot to mention something… Only one of these keys actually works."

"You little, ughh," The large dildo makes moving difficult for Syndra.

Teemo laughs, "Geeze, you were wet before I even put that in! An entire week with that shoved up your cunt and you'll probably leak an entire river! Now, I think I should be getting back to my lane now- I'll leave you two to enjoy your new toys!"

"Wait, the key," Desperation is clear in Evelynn's voice, she can't control the pulsation of her own asshole.

"Oh right, well seeing as how there's only one key," Teemo wears a devilish grin as he speaks, "How about… I give they key to whoever gives the best head."

Both of the girls reply at the same time, "What?"

Teemo leans back, revealing his full glory to his two bondage victims, "You heard me, both of you need to suck. my. dick."

-The End, thanks for reading!- 


End file.
